


little white lies

by newmoonmayhem



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Bounty Hunter Reader, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoonmayhem/pseuds/newmoonmayhem
Summary: " You were more or less oblivious to the severity of the situation. You knew saying no to the First Order was dangerous, but it hadn't gotten you killed the first six times, you doubted that the seventh would be different as you came in with your bounty. You knew the Supreme Leader was not known for his easy going temperament, and considering how calm he'd managed to stay when dealing with your rejections each time, you assumed that, to some extent, he must be being playful. You did not realize how greatly you misjudged the situation.When you walked into the throne room that day, the course of your life drastically changed."





	little white lies

Kylo has done many things that deep, deep down, he is not proud of. Yet he always justifies those things as necessary, and pushes on, continues on, and does them again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks that perhaps this is the worst thing he's done, but in balance, he also thinks it's perhaps the most necessary.

He recalled your first meeting with him vividly. You were a bounty hunter, and had brought in one of the biggest bounties the First Order had out at the time. It was really quite a feat, and Kylo wondered why he hadn't heard of you before: he reasoned you must be new, trying to prove yourself perhaps, which only made your accomplishment that much more impressive. He had asked you where you were from, and you said Naboo. He pondered that, as you walked off; he knew his grandmother was from there, but he had never actually paid a visit there himself. He'd have to consider rectifying that.

So that was how your relationship began, purely professional. You'd bring in bounties, he'd pay you, and you'd leave again. He took the first few interactions to assess your capability and value, and could easily have turned over responsibility for your payment to an underling now that he was the Supreme Leader, but he found his interest in you piqued, and liked having him be who you answered to directly. It was clear you didn't mind that either; sure, with time, other bounty hunters started to call you Kylo Ren's pet, but you firmly believed they were just jealous that you were managing to get the highest bounties. You didn't mind the nicknames and the taunts, so long as you got your job done, and so long as those same people would go running if you looked at them wrong.

It was a few months down the road from then that he offered you a position with the first order. The official title was "high level threat eliminator," but the description amounted to "assassin." 

And you said no. 

Kylo didn't understand, at first- you were pretty much doing it anyways, and he was sure you could benefit from the plethora of resources that formally aligning yourself with the First Order could reward you with. 

"I like being free," You shrugged, with a smile, "but thanks for the offer. I just... work best like this." You turned to leave, and every Stormtrooper in the room braced themselves for a tantrum, but all though Kylo's knuckles turned white under his gloves, one didn't come. Not yet anyways. He found himself hurting more, much more, than he thought he would at your rejection, but he hadn't played all his cards just yet.

However, as the months wore on, and your rejections continued, he found himself growing more and more desperate. He could not, no matter how hard he tried, pin you down. He wanted you there, loyal to him and only him, not the person who gave the most money-  _beside_ him, not just out of convenience, but out of-

That was when Kylo Ren realized he was in love, and that was when the lightsaber came out and computers got smashed to pieces.

You were more or less oblivious to the severity of the situation. You knew saying no to the First Order was dangerous, but it hadn't gotten you killed the first six times, you doubted that the seventh would be different as you came in with your bounty. You knew the Supreme Leader was not known for his easy going temperament, and considering how calm he'd managed to stay when dealing with your rejections each time, you assumed that, to some extent, he must be being playful. You did not realize how greatly you misjudged the situation.

When you walked into the throne room that day, the course of your life drastically changed. 

First, was the loss of memory (he explained it to you as a war related accident). Second, was that your job occupation was now an adviser to Kylo Ren (though he doubted that would last long- he had bigger plans). Third, as he explained to you, the two of you had been secretly dating for about two months now while planning to go public, but that he promised it could be pushed off as you readjusted to your life on the Supremacy (isn't he so nice?)

Deep down, as the date marking one full month of this charade approached, Kylo knew this wasn't right, but as he held you, close, kissing you as he slipped into your room after a long, stressful day, or as he slept beside you at night, or when he saw the smile on your face grow bright at the sight of him, he felt even more convicted that he had absolutely no other choice regardless of morality.

* * *

 

"Strip for me," He says, softly, running a hand through your hair, and you obey. You've grown to quite like this part of being with Kylo. How wonderfully he handles you in bed. And you know you're in for a treat, because today was the day you resigned from your post. In a week, Kylo will make himself formally engaged to you, and in a matter of a month, or two, maybe if business delays it, you will become High Consort, a title for the spouse of the Supreme Leader that Kylo had to make up himself for you, since Snoke hadn't ever been married. 

"Now undress me," he says, and you like this part, because you like being so gentle with him. You're focused on your task, and don't notice the warm smile he gives you as you strip him down, hands running lightly over his body. After undressing him, though, you already know what to do, laying back on the bed.

However, Kylo shakes his head. "Don't be so presumptuous. Get up." So you do, and this time, he lays back. "You get to pleasure me." And suddenly you're very excited. 

First, you crawl up between your legs, and start kissing his shaft. He likes that, the little tender, devoted presses from your lips. You finger yourself as you do, getting prepared to fit that thing inside you. Without sitting up, he feels around with his hand until he has the back of your head, gently guiding you to suck him off. You gladly obey. Kylo loves the wet feeling of your mouth around him, and smirks to himself as he sits up, just a little, to get a peak at you. He's learned by now that you're messy, you get drool everywhere, and he finds it precious and doesn't correct you. He thinks he's quite indulgent when it comes to you.

He lays back, and focuses a bit more intently, and you can feel phantom touches all over your body, caressing you, causing you to shiver. He has told you time and time again that the force is not a toy, but it seems like it is when it comes to your pleasure. You certainly aren't complaining. It feels like someone is circling a light, feathery touch around your opening, and you think you're going to go absolutely mad-

"Get on," He instructs, softly, and you don't have to be told twice. You rub your clit as you begin to bounce up and down on him, riding him, and he rests his hands on your thighs. "That's it..." He loves these tender moments of love making, where it feels like you two are the only ones in the world, where the Resistance doesn't exist...

Yet you feel like something is wrong. 

It's not this, certainly, you assess as you let out a tiny squeak, and your mouth drops into an "o" shape. You fucking love this. "Kylo..." You say, starting to slow down.

"Hm?" He asks, concerned that perhaps something is hurting, or you didn't get wet enough. He'd be glad to remedy that, or just to hold you, if that was what you wanted.

Your eyes seemed to widen, just a little. "I was from Naboo." You feel his hands clench on your thighs, a bit more tightly. This seems like a harmless revelation, but Kylo is panicking. He did not relay to you, after suppressing your memories, where you were from. If that can get through, what else?

"Don't talk about that," He instructs, voice getting close to a growl, and you stop all together. 

"Kylo?"

He's panicked, aggressive, terrified you're going to get right up and run away, and there's no computer to smash, no lightsaber to swing. Just you.

"Get on your hands and knees. Hurry up." You do, and he thrusts in without wasting a second.

 _"Kylo!"_ you yelp, and he swiftly covers your mouth, with so much force it almost hurts. He doesn't have a lightsaber to wield, but he does have the force, and he does have  you. He removes his hand from your mouth, and, while slowly yet forcefully thrusting in and out of you, begins to rummage through your mind. "Tell me how much you need me," He says, and he's latched onto your head. Part of you feels connected to him, more than you ever have before, but part of you feels unreal, and it terrifies and excites you all at once.

"I need you so much, Kylo. I can't live without you." 

He's going harder. 

"You need me because you're incompetent." He growls. "Say it."

"I... I need you because I'm incompetent." Are you? You are. At least, you are, right now, in this moment. The onslaught of insults continues,  but mostly in your head, through the force, and you know you'll be better afterwards, but for the moment it's so hard to tell the difference between your thoughts and his and what he's saying about you and what you think about yourself and are you calling yourself his dumb, horny bitch or is that him?

Kylo's fantasies are spilling into your head, and it feels like they're yours. He'd never chain you up, not really, and you know that, and he knows that, but God, he gets such a thrill- and such a feeling of security- from imagining you chained at the foot of his throne, like an animal, because chained up animals can't run away and and abandon him like his mother and father and Luke and Rey and- and-

You're both coming, and you're coming so fucking hard. 

After a moment, he hits the bed with a thud, and you're catching your breath, but move closer to him still.

He sighs, and gets to work on your head. He know he can get you set back straight, but it's going to take a little bit of time. Perhaps he shouldn't go so far next time. He'll just fix you up, push your memories further back, and you'll be fine, it will be fine.

He presses his lips against the back of your head in a kiss.

Every messed up thing, every atrocity he'd ever commit, was worth it to secure that kiss, and all the ones that would follow it.


End file.
